The invention relates to a sheet feeder comprising a stack carrying table to be moved by a lifting device and front and side stack abutments associated with the stack table.
In sheet feeders of conventional design the stack table is in the form of a simple platform and in such arrangements it is very difficult to move a stack of sheets onto the stack table by means of a pallet truck so that the stack engages the lateral and front abutments. As a rule, a whole series of maneuvers is required before the stack comes into engagement and this wastes time and labor.
Even so, it is not possible to avoid innaccuate alignment with the result that the sheets are not satisfactorily engaged by the moving feed elements of the machine processing the sheets.